saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawg
Dawg is the protagonist and playable character of the Saints Row prequel Sunnyvale: The Rise of the Vice Kings. He is a high ranking lieutenant in the Vice Kings serving Benjamin King and Julius Little. History Dawg was born in Sunnyvale Gardens in the 1950s. In the early 1970s, a young Dawg was preyed upon by Los Carnales gang members however was saved by Benjamin King and Julius Little, two kids who had decided to take a stand and bring peace to the neighbourhood. Dawg attends a meeting with the forming Vice Kings gang, and helps them clean up the neighbourhood of attacking Carnales gangs. Over the next few months, Dawg helped reduce the Carnales in power and along the way had formed a close friendship with Julius, Ben and another gangster Anthony Green. Dawg assassinated the Carnales' leader Alejandro Lopez, presumably bringing the gang to an end. However unaware of Dawg and the rest of the Kings at the time, Alejandro's two sons Hector and Angelo began plotting revenge for their father's loss. By the events of the 3rd Street Saints rising up in Saints Row Dawg had became Kings righthand man. Days before the first mission in Saints Row Dawg was contacted by Warren Williams. Warren told Dawg that Benjamin King wanted to have meeting with him in and old abandoned warehouse. But to Dwags surprise when he got to the warehouse he only saw Warren standing in the shadows. Confused what was going on he asked Warren were King was Warren just laughed and said "Don't worry about King Dawg". But before he realized what was going on he was shot in the leg by Big Tony with Tanya by his side. Dawg said that "King will kill your ass when he finds out about this". Then Warren said "He won't and soon we'll be in control and we don't need your ass stopping us". But before Dawg could react Tony shot him right in the head with his shotgun. With Dawg dead all that was left in the way in Warren's, Tanya's, and Tony's takeover of the Vice Kings was Benjamin King himself. Trivia *Like the Protagonist from the original Saints Row, Dawg is silent, apart from a couple of lines of dialogue. **Also Dawg does not have a female option in customization, like the Protagonist from the first game. * Another way his like protagonist is take they both eventually become second in command in their Gangs. *When Dawg joins the Vice Kings he receives a unique yellow Classic Venom. *Dawg is set to appear in Agents Of Mayhem, in this timeline he is alive however once he beings to receive flashbacks of the orginal timeline he sets out to find his killer. *After receiving his lost memories Dawg beings to speak up more however acts a lot like the Protagonist did in Saints Row 2, becoming foul-mouthed and not caring about his actions. Gallery WIN_20160610_042629.JPG|Dawg before his death WIN_20160610_051207.JPG|Dawg with his unique Venom Classic Category:Original Category:Vice Kings Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Characters in Sunnyvale: The Rise of the Vice Kings Category:Deceased - Original Timeline